Collaborative computing sessions, such as interactive conferences (e.g., “web” or “online” conferences/meetings), may be supported by a network of servers and client computers. In particular, one or more participants, e.g., hosts and/or attendees, may join a session from their client computers through an access point to the servers, such as a web page. For example, the access point may request certain information, such as a meeting identifier, username, password, etc., in order to allow each participant to join the session.
In the event the host has yet to join the session, thus the associated meeting has yet to start, other participants/attendees may either be prevented from joining the session, or will join the session and wait for the host to join. If unable to join, an attendee will be forced to continually return to the access point to refresh/update the status of the host and meeting, otherwise risking missing the meeting's start. Likewise, if an attendee has joined the session before the host, the attendee may still be forced to wait for the host to join and begin the meeting. In many situations, the attendee may desire to do something else after he/she learns that the meeting has not yet started, but typically will not want to miss the meeting when the meeting finally starts.